The Other Way Around
by BTRlover98
Summary: It was always Kendall comforting me when I was upset, but I guess sometimes it just has to be the other way around.


**Hey gu****ys! So, ****to anyone who enjoys reading ****Kendall**** and Katie stories, you can be expecting some new ones, because I just got like t****en different ideas. So hopefully ****I'll get some of them up :)  
**

**But I'm gonna tell you guys this stupid story****.. Me and my friends went ****out to dinner last night, and then we ****were going to this little movie thea****ter across the street to see Les Mis**** (which is my new favorite movie and I'****ve seen it three times so that means it's perfect, so i****f you haven't seen it yet, you ****really should!)****. But anyway, we were running across a busy street and I tripped and fell in the middl****e of the street and I honestly thought I was going to die but all my friends just stood the****re and laughed at me****, and all the cars were honking and laughing, and it was so embarrassing and now my hands hurt cause they got all scratched up, a****nd yeah****, that's it, haha.  
**

**I don't own anything.  
**

All through my life, I always had my older brother when I was upset. There were only a few times in my eleven years of living where I saw him cry, and even if he did, it never lasted for long. He didn't like crying in front of me, he liked being the strong older brother. And just like all other boys, he didn't want to be seen as "weak". So whenever he found me crying or even just a little upset, he would sit me down and force me to tell him what was wrong. _"_

_You can trust me, Katie,"_ he would say. _"I'm just trying to make you feel better."  
_

And it always did make me feel better. He was always good at helping me, even when he was my age. In fact, he could even make me stop crying when I was baby. It was just one of the many things he was good at. He was the only person I trusted when I was upset, too. I refused to cry in front of anybody but Kendall. He was the only person that could make me feel better, and sometimes, I wish I could make him feel better when he gets upset too. But Kendall doesn't get upset.

At least I thought he didn't.

When Jo left for New Zealand, I knew Kendall was really upset. He stayed on the couch moping around for days, but he never shed a tear. I tried my hardest to make him feel better, but nothing seemed to help him.

When he broke his arm playing hockey, he was only twelve. I broke a bone before too, and I knew how much it hurt, but Kendall still didn't cry. He just ignored the pain, and he ended up comforting me when I saw the blood and freaked out.

The last time I remember seeing Kendall really cry was when our father died. He cried really hard, and he got really angry, but the next day, he just spent all his time assuring me and our mother that it would be okay.

Ever since then, I never really saw Kendall cry. Every once in a while, I could tell he was upset, and I always wanted to try to help him, but I always had a bad feeling I would make it worse. So I never even attempted it. But still, he was always there for me, trying to make me feel better. I could always count on him to be there.

I always thought Kendall never let any tears fall, so today, when I walked by his room, I thought I was imagining something. I thought I heard muffled sobs coming from inside, but I knew that couldn't be right. I was about to keep walking to my room when I heard it again. I stopped and stood next to the door to listen, and sure enough, I could hear him crying.

I thought about leaving him alone. I didn't want him to get embarrassed, and I knew he would if he knew I heard him. But I thought about how whenever I was upset, I never wanted to be alone. I thought about how Kendall always appeared out of no where and hugged me, promising he was there and everything was okay. I couldn't leave him alone, what kind of sister would I be if I did that? So I knocked lightly on the door.

"Kendall? Are you in there?" I called. Suddenly it got silent on the other side of the door. "Kendall?"

"Yeah, Katie, what do you need?" he asked.

I looked around to make sure no one else was around before speaking up. "Um...can I come in?" I asked softly. "I-I wanna talk to you."

"Why? Is everything okay?"

I expected him to just say no to me, but of course, he cared more about if I was okay than if he was. I didn't know what to say back. I didn't want to interrupt him or bother him, but I wanted to be there for him.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, but...I just wanna talk to you," I said nervously. "Can I please come in?"

"Yeah, come on in, Katie," he said softly. I smiled a bit and pushed open the door, and as soon as I saw him, I knew something was wrong. I closed the door behind me before joining him on his bed. "What's up?" he asked, pulling me into his lap. I looked up at him and studied his face. His eyes were red and puffy, and there were dried tears on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Kendall looked at me in confusion, his cheeks turning a little bit red.

"I-I'm fine, why?" he asked, smiling to hide his embarrassment.

I shrugged. "You were crying," I said softly. He was about to argue and say he wasn't, but I stopped him. "You shouldn't be embarrassed, Kendall. It's okay, I cry all the time in front of you. I just want to make sure you're okay," I told him.

Kendall smiled down at me, nodding. "Well, I'm alright, Katie. Thank you for caring."

"Why were you crying?" I asked. I knew he wasn't alright. Something had to be wrong. Kendall doesn't just _cr__y_ for no reason. He barely even cries when there is a reason!

Kendall shook his head, letting out a deep breath. "I wasn't crying, I was just-"

I rolled my eyes. "I know you were, Kendall, I heard you. Come on, just tell me, please. I always tell you when I'm sad!" I exclaimed. I didn't want to bother him at all, or pressure him into telling me, but I was worried about him. It was like what he always told me. _'I__f you're upset, I'm upset.'_

He shook his head once again, avoiding eye contact with me. "Katie..." he sighed. I sighed as well, looking up at him and smiling lightly at him. I suddenly remembered one of the other things he always told me.

"You can trust me, Kendall," I tried to say convincingly. "I'm just trying to make you feel better. Just like you do for me."

Kendall smiled, recognizing his own words. He took a deep breath, looking around the room for a minute before finally looking back down at me. I smiled, letting him know he could trust me, but he had to already know.

"I-it's...it's nothing, Katie, I was just having a bad day," he finally told me.

I groaned, throwing my head back in frustration. Why was this so hard? Did I always act like this towards him? No, I definitely didn't. I always told him what was wrong because it always made me feel better. "Why are you so stubborn?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged, smiling again.

"Katie, honestly, I'm just having a bad day. Really, you shouldn't worry about me," he said.

I dropped my head into my hands. "You know, this whole comforting thing is a lot harder than you make it seem," I told him. "Why was your day bad?" I asked. "What happened?"

Kendall laughed. "Gustavo was just being annoying. You know, the usual."

"If it's the usual, then you're clearly lying!" I shouted. "Come on, Big Brother, you don't just cry because Gustavo was being mean! We both know that!"

He stayed silent after that. I guess he realized I was right. We both sat in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours, which was weird, but at the same time, kinda nice. Maybe, _ho__pefully_, me being there could have made him feel a little better. I was about to talk again when Kendall finally spoke up.

"I-I think Mom has been seeing someone," he said softly, staring at the ground. My eyes widened in surprise, and I realized exactly why Kendall was so upset. Sure, he had tried to set her up on dates before, but I think it was only because he knew she would refuse. He always secretly hated when our mother would like other men, and I could just tell by the way he would look at them. And I didn't like it so much either.

"Why do you think that?" I asked, glancing up at him.

He shook his head, shrugging. "I just...I've been seeing her with this guy in the park. I thought that maybe they were just friends, but then yesterday I thought I saw them holding hands..." he sighed, finally looking down at me. "I mean, if she is, why wouldn't she tell us? We deserve to know, don't we?" he asked as tears filled his eyes. He quickly blinked them all away, and I could tell he was hoping I didn't notice.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course we do. Are you sure it's her, though? Maybe you're seeing someone who looks like her," I suggested. Kendall shook his head.

"I swear it's her. It looks just like her, but...I only saw her from far away...maybe you're right," he said.

"I hope so," I whispered. Yes, I tried to set my mom up, too, but I didn't actually want her dating. What if she forgot all about us? What if her boyfriend didn't treat her right, or didn't treat us right? Or what if he tried to act like he was our real dad? I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder, sighing as those thoughts ran through my mind.

"It just keeps making me think of Dad," Kendall told me. "Like, how would he feel about this? She shouldn't do that to him. And...it's making me miss him. This wouldn't be happening if he didn't die, and then...I don't know, I just miss him a lot," he mumbled. I nodded in agreement. "And then I keep thinking, what if this guy acts like he's our dad?" he asked. So he was thinking exactly what I was thinking. "Especially towards you... You were so young when Dad died, and...this was always what I was afraid of," he said.

"What is what you were afraid of?" I questioned.

"That Mom would start dating some new guy, they would get married, and he would somehow make you think he was your dad."

"I know who my dad is, Kendall," I pointed out. He smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I know. I thought about this mostly when you were younger. But now...I just don't want her dating someone else!" he exclaimed. It looked like he was about to cry again. I didn't really want to see him cry, but I understood. Talking about our father always made him upset. It was one of the only things that ever upset him.

"I don't want her to either," I replied. He pulled me into a hug, and I could've sworn I heard a soft sob escape his lips. He sniffled as I hugged him back. "She won't do it if she knows we don't want her to," I assured him.

"I want her to be happy, though," he said softly. "I don't want to make her stop just because we don't like it, you know?" he asked. I nodded. I guess I felt the same way, but I still didn't want her to. "I just keep thinking...it's like she's betraying Dad," Kendall whispered. I nodded in agreement again and looked up at him to see that I was right. He was crying just a little, but he forced a smile when he saw me staring at him.

I smiled back and reached my hand up, gently wiping away his tears. He chuckled and hugged me again. "It's okay. We can scare him away, Kendall. It'll be fun," I tried to say happily. "And Mom will understand," I promised. "It'll be okay," I smiled. Kendall smiled back and kissed my head.

"You're the best little sister ever," he whispered. "Thanks, Katie. I guess I'll have to come to you more often." I smiled.

"Well, if you need me, you can, but...it's pretty hard to get you to talk," I said. Kendall laughed. "But you can still always come to me. I'll always try to help!" I promised him.

He chuckled. "As embarrassing as I feel, I guess sometimes it does have to be the other way around," he said softly, hugging me yet again and kissed my head.

"I love you, big brother," I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby sis," he whispered back.

**I'm actually kind of proud of this. :) I hope you all liked it, and let me know if you would want to read any more! I really need to go to sleep now, but if you guys wanna tell me what you thought about this, I would appreciate it very much! :D**


End file.
